


Out on a Limb

by bratfarrar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's an art to climbing trees</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on a Limb

**Author's Note:**

> For [timespirt](http://timespirt.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: SGA - loyalty, friendship, danger

There's an art to climbing trees. Ronon learned it from one of his cousins, in the early, heady days when Sateda could still pretend to itself that all was well. His body remembers the reach and swing, how to cling with knees and legs so the hands are free to grab--though he wishes in passing for the bare and calloused feet of his childhood.

Sheppard, on the other hand, seems to have nothing going for him but determination and a focus so complete that he doesn't flinch at scraping his arm raw, wrist to elbow.

With one foot braced and his balance more precarious than he'd ever admit, Ronon reaches down to haul Sheppard up by the tac vest, preventing further injury, and in careful silence they crowd against each other like the children they no longer are. Below, uncomfortably far and yet worryingly near, an angry mob crashes through the brush--away from the stargate, which means away from Teyla and an undiplomatic McKay.

Ronon knows they'll laugh about this over dinner in a month or two, but right now there's a broken branch jammed against one of his kidneys and Sheppard's blood smeared across his shirt, and nothing Ronon can do about any of it except press himself more closely to the tree's truck and clutch at Sheppard like a last hope.


End file.
